Roses
by Condiotti
Summary: Though she won't admit it, Patton is romantic.


**A/N: Just a little something that jumped into my mind. Hope y'all like it! I don't own anything!**

Patton sat back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk. Though he was wrapped up in his signature green jacket, the glass of dark root beer in his hand warded off the chill of the Arctic Base better. However this feeling of warmth might have been helped by the smug feeling and grin that was plastered on his face. While sipping his drink the sounds of stomping combat boots and cadets scrambling out of the way made his grin grow impossibly wider. Chuckling, Patton softly counted down. "3...2...1..."

_BANG!_ His office door slammed open to reveal a fiery red-headed operative. Flaming emerald eyes and pale flushing skin created a beautiful, albeit angry, vision of Fanny Fulbright. Patton continued to sip his root beer as he discreetly looked up and down the Irish officer. Putting down his now empty glass, Patton calmly spoke. "Hello, there Numbah 86. I didn't expect you here today. Would you like something to drink?"

Fanny just seethed. "Oh, don't ya be taken that innocent tone with meh, Drilovsky. Ye know exactly why Ah'm here in this godforsaken Eskimo Land." Hands clenched at her sides, Numbah 86 stomped up to the Drill Instructor's desk. Flattening her hands on the desk, the angry girl leaned down close to his face. "And after what ya just pulled...Oh Ah don't even know what to do with ya." She softly growled.

Patton straightened and leaned even closer. Studying her face he bought his hand up to gently stroke a way ward curl behind her ear. Patton smirked and whispered to the irritate girl. "I can think of a few things you could do to me, Fanny." Before she could utter a protest he swiftly kissed her senseless.

Taken by surprise, Fanny sank into his kiss. Winding her arms around his neck she pulled herself closer to him. _Holy Hannah, can he kiss! _She thought. _Ah used to think those stoopid bimbo, boy crazy girls were just exaggerating. _Patton tilted his head and deepened his kiss. Fanny greedily welcomed him into her mouth. _MMM...Ah love the way he tastes. Like root beer and cherry Red Vines. Delicious! _Fanny giggled as Patton swung her up suddenly and placed her on his desk with out breaking their kiss. _Ah love how strong he is too. Ah should really look into the facilities here. Ah am always holed up in me office on the Moon Base. Now that Ah'm thinkin' about it, him in my office wouldn't be bad either! Ah'll have to move those bloody roses so can fit in though..._ _wait a moment! Roses! That's why Ah'm here! _

Fanny froze as she remembered why she was here in the first place, and it wasn't to kiss Patton Drilovsky blind either! Violently she ripped her mouth away from his and shoved him into his chair.

Patton landed in his chair dazed and slightly winded. He looked up into Fanny's eyes that were blazing once again. "What's a matter?" He asked confused.

"Ah told ya, don't be acting so innocent with me! Ah know what ye are up to! And if ye think that Ah'm going to let you off the hook for embarrassing meh with that prank ya pulled in my office, ye are dead wrong." Fanny said.

Patton shook his head and stood up. Placing his hands on either side of Fanny, boxing her in, Patton lowered his head and spoke softly. "Is that what this is about? What I did to your office?" At Fanny's hissing growl Patton smiled and continued. "I thought you would like it. Don't girls like romantic stuff like that?"

Fanny huffed and whispered just as quietly. "Ya are a stoopid boy."

"Yeah, I am. But you love me for it. Come on, admit it. You liked your little _office surprise_" Patton whispered back brushing his lips against hers.

Fanny leaned into the kiss briefly before saying never and giving him a rough shove backwards. Smiling haughtily she jumped off his desk and walked back out his office door. Patton laughed out loud as he watched his girlfriend walk down the hallway to her ship. Dropping into his seat he poured himself another glass of root beer and grabbed a stack of paper work. _With that kind of result, practically endangering my life is totally worth it. _He thought.

**+KND+**

After her journey back to the Moon Base, Numbah 86 stalked her way back to her office. Her face was her usual mask of mad as a bee hive Head of Decommissioning. Inside was a different matter. In her head she was buzzing, remembering Patton. As she made her way back to her office she ignored the perplexed looks that were thrown her way. Since this morning she'd been getting them. But one was bound to get them when one's office was full to the brim with roses of every color and an anonymous note asking her to the KND Moon Base Dance next week. However, Numbah 86 knew who the culprit was. A certain annoying, handsome and totally romantic Penguin that was certainly the best boyfriend ever. Fanny sighed as she opened her office door and the smell of fresh roses hit her nose.

Looking around there was vases on every available surface. Smiling she fingered the ones closest to her. Soon she was lost in a day dream of having Patton in here. Fanny started to giggle but was cut short by a throat clearing behind her. Swiftly turning she saw a young operative. "Yes?" She asked the girl.

"Message, Sir. From the Arctic." Answered the girl timidly, handing her a slip of paper.

Fanny took the proffered note and read it.

_You never did answer my question? Yes or no?_

_ Patton. _

Fanny sighed and looked around growing dreamy once again. That was until the girl interrupted again.

"Sir? Do you wish to respond?"

Numbah 86 growled threatening at the girl. "Yes, I would." The girl looked into her eyes and saw the annoyed anger there and quickly pulled out paper to write on. Fanny took a deep breath and pulled a rose out of the nearest vase. Smelling it she smiled. "Tell me the answer is yes, and that he's buying dinner. Now get out of here!" Frightened by Fanny's mood swings the girl all but ran to the messaging station. Fanny just laughed darkly at her reaction and closed her office door. 


End file.
